


Now I've Got You In My Space, I Won't Let Go Of You

by JessBibby



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBibby/pseuds/JessBibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Reece, Reece was his escape. Reece was completely different to Barclay. Where Reece was sharp and had a massive temper, Barclay was soft and always ready to calm Reece down. Where Barclay was broad and tanned, Reece was skinny and pale. Where Barclay had always took some opportunities for granted, Reece had taught him not to, he had taught Barclay that even the smallest things were important. They smoothed each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I've Got You In My Space, I Won't Let Go Of You

"Shut up Casey!" Tom grinned, joining in with James and Jakes laughter,

"It's your own fault..."Casey began yet another story about how Tom thinks he's dead funny and Barclay zoned out, having heard the story at least 4 times this week and it was only Tuesday. 

Barclay looked around their room, noticing that Reece was sat by himself whereas the other 9- including himself, his brother and Casey's brother- were sat around their Xbox. Reece was staring ahead of himself, his eyes trained on the wall in front of him. Barclay was confused, usually Reece was the one who is sat closest to the telly, eager to beat one of the boys at Fifa 15.

Barclay stood up and before he even began walking over to Reece, Jake threw his feet onto the beanbag, claiming it for his own. Barclay gave him a strange look before walking over to Reece's bunk.

"Reece?"Barclay asked ruffling the boys feathery blonde hair.

"Mmmm."Reece hummed, The Boy was clearly distracted. Barclay could tell due to the slight purse on the boys pink lips and his drawn in eyebrows.

"You okay buddy?"Barclay sat down on Reece's bunk next to him, wrapping his arm around Reece's shoulders.

"Yeah, just thinkin'"Reece turned to look at Barclay, still not smiling but the boys face had now smoothed out. So Barclay counted that as a win. 

"What about?"Barclay questioned, pulling Reece closer to him.

"Nothing important. Are you's going out tonight?"Barclay knew that Reece didn't want to speak about it now so he let it slide, knowing the boy would tell him sooner or later.

"Yeah, we're gonna take Chet and Connor out for a drink, we shouldn't be out too late tonight."

"Hmmm. Where is everyone sleeping?"Reece looked up at Barclay, secretly knowing that they never came in early when they didn't need to, and tonight their minders said they don't have to be back till 3am.

"Well we've 8 beds and Charlie is obviously going home later. So you in your bed, me in my bed, Connor in the spare bed, Chet is taking Casey's bed, Casey is on the bean bags and everyone else in their normal beds."Barclay counted in his head, making sure he had everyone counted for. Why were there so many?

"Sounds good."Reece's smile dropped only a tiny bit and Barclay felt bad.

"What are you gonna do tonight?"Barclay asked, running his hand up and down Reece's arm a few times.

"Just gonna chill for the night I think, play some COD. Watch some Gavin and Stacy."Reece looked directly into Barclays eyes, and Barclays breath went for a minute. Reece is so good looking.

"Sounds good."Barclay smiled at him, pulling him into a cuddle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reece stood at the front door, hugging each and every one of his boys as they walked out. "See you tomorrow Charlie, yeah love you too...I'll be fine jake, have a sick night...bye dad have fun, you know what I will take that money for a takeaway...shut up James, you've only just recently been aloud out you dick...enjoy it Casey, try not to pull too many girls...no your not staying with me Chris, thank you for the offer but go and enjoy yourself...yeah bye Barcs, ring me if anything happens, love you too."

Reece groaned in exhaustion and jogged into the kitchen to order a large kebab, with mayo and lettuce cos he's northern and a 9"cheese and tomato pizza with a bottle of Dr Pepper. 

"Jesus Christ Reece, you hungry then?"Ben asked, making Reece jump.

"Just a bit, need to put on a bit of weight if I'm honest."Reece laughed, attempting to pinch the fat on his wrist. "You not out with the lads then?"

Ben shook his head, "Nah Jake arrives in I'm a celeb tonight. Gonna have a chilled one and watch it. You fancy joining me?"

Reece smiled, "Sure. You off out?"

Ben nodded, grinning at Reece, "just gonna go up to the roof for a cig, you coming?"

"Yeah yeah."Reece followed Ben up to the roof, wondering how they don't get lost in the massive house. Reece groaned inwardly when they sat on the decking chairs, shivering at the cold air that hits him.

"You want one?"Ben nodded at the cig packet that he had threw on to the table, cupping his hand around the cig to protect the flame on his lighter from the wind.

"You know what, I won't."Reece didn't feel as brave as he had that time with Jake and Barclay. Barclay always makes him feel braver.

He watched as Ben took a long drag of his cig, staring mesmerised when he blew the thick cloud of smoke out of his nose.

"So, how you feeling buddy?"Ben smiled at him encouragingly, flicking the ash his cigarette into an empty ash tray on the table.

"Alright super nervous about Satur-"

"You know I'm not on about the show, I mean about being in a band and just in yourself."Ben rolled his eyes at the teenager, and frowned watching him squirm.

"Fine, you know. I'm finally adjusting to it. I love the boys too bits but it's so hard to stand out in a group with 7 other talented, good looking boys. It's less stressful for Charlie, when he gets upset he can just nip home or go see his mates and all the other boys go out to drink when they have the chance so I'm always here by myself, I feel so lonely sometimes and non of them even notice, well apart from Barclay and it's so frustrating."Reece let out a massive breath, feeling better that someone finally knew how he felt, but also feeling really embarrassed. He looked over at Ben to see his reaction but Ben was just staring at him, contemplating.

He felt a flush run up his neck and onto his cheeks, "erm-shit I told my mum I would FaceTime her and Lexi." Reece stood up abruptly, the scraping of the chair cutting ben out of his thoughts.

"Wait ree-"before Ben could finish his sentence, Reece had already legged it back through the fire escape, just about catching a glance of a bright red face.

"Poor kid."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reece had cancelled his takeaway, suddenly feeling very ill. He had to do something to keep him occupied and tidying the boys room sounded like the best plan.

He groaned as he looked under James' bunk. He was so fucking disgusting. There were dirty socks, little pieces of tissue from that time he was ill, a plate which was just about to turn fucking mouldy and lots of other stuff like DVD's and what looked like the pack of Rizzler that Barclay had lost a few weeks back, he pocketed that and stood up to go and grab a bin bag.

-

Reece had finally finished and after 4 loads of washing, ironing at least 30 t-shirts, putting the clothes away, hoovering their bedroom, organising their bathroom, making all their beds including making Casey a bed on the bean bags it was now 11:35 and Reece was fucking done. 

He stripped down and threw his clothes into a washing basket he had found in their cupboards, remembering to put Barclays rizzler on his bed side table, took some trackie bottoms out of their draws, which seemed to be James' and fell back onto the bean bags, planning to watch something on Netflix, but instead falling straight to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Barclay-

It was nearing half 2 and Barclay was not gonna lie, he was pissed, not as much as Casey and Tom, who were currently in a drinking competition. He laughed watching Casey stand up, the poor kid couldn't even walk in a straight line. He was swaying side to side so Barclay stood up, deciding to take charge.

"Chet could you keep en eye on Case, I'm gonna call the minders to come pick us up. I need to get the boys home." Barclay slurred, standing up and grabbing the chair to keep himself steady. 

He walked out of the club in zig zag lines, trying to make himself look as sober as possible in front of the small group of awaiting paparazzi. His eyes squinted when the flashes started going off so he walked into the smokers lounge, trying to keep himself out of sight.

Barclay smiled at a boy who sat on one of the tables near him. He was not gonna lie, this guy was fit. He was tall, with bleach blond hair lying over his forehead, his dark brown roots showing. He had deep hazel eyes and dimples on his pale cheeks. It just reminded him of Reece. His Reece who was waiting at home for them all to come back.

He pulled his phone out, even more eager to get back to the X Factor house now.

"Hiya love, could you come and pick us all up please?"

He listened intently to the woman in the other side of the phone, "yeah we'll be outside in 20 minutes."

He put his phone back into his pocket and walked in the smokers lounge entrance. Catching Chris about to walk out. "Grab Tom and James, we need to wait in the front for a lift."

"Yeah man, course." His Irish accent slurred out, turning around and walking back in.

He could see Chet leading Casey outside, immensely happy that he had someone other than himself who was sensible.

Barclay looked around for Connor and Jake, finding them sat in a booth speaking to each other like 15 minutes later.

"Oi, we've got 5 minutes to get everyone outside, let's go." Barclay watched as his little brother downed his drink, wondering why he wasn't that drunk.

Connor stood up, jake on his heels and the 3 of them left the club finding the rest of his boys so easily. Barclay counted them all. 

The mini van parked up next to them and Barclay counted them, confident there was still 8 of them and made sure they all got in and put their seatbelt on, laughing when Tom groaned about it being his job.

Barclay got into the front, laughing when 'Live while we're young' came on and Casey started to sing, James joining in as well. He turned his head slightly to see the rest of the boys doing the dance the 1D boys do in the video. Even Connor joined in from next to Tom and he smiled, he loved how his little brother got on with his best friends. Barclay looked to Jake and and Chet, laughing at how Chet thoroughly refused to dance.

"Come on Mr Cool."Casey laughed at himself, his loud laugh bouncing off the walls and Barclay laughed with him. How can you not? Casey had the best laugh.

They all carried on singing into the night and Barclay grinned, joining in as this was his life now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally arrived back to the X factor house it was 10 past 3 in the morning and getting Casey and James to shut up was proving to be quite difficult.

Barclay was keeping hold of Casey whilst they were walking up the stairs and behind them Jake had hold of James who kept telling the other boy he loved him.

Barclay was laughing because the first time that he heard James say it, Barclay stopped and turned found to look at them and Jake was bright red but he looked quite happy about James drunken truth telling.

They carried onto their bedroom where everyone was flat out in their very tidy bedroom. It wasn't this tidy when they left, Barclay was sure. He looked at the bean bags where Casey was supposed to be sleeping but instead he had seen Reece lay their instead, lay on his belly shivering. It was actually quite cold in the room and Barclay tutted softly, helping Casey into his own bed and smiling when James wouldn't let Jake leave him. He turned to pull Casey's clothes off but the boy was flat out.

He smiled and pulled Casey's shoes, socks and jeans off softly. Barclay put Casey's phone on charge and pulled the quilt up to his chin.

He looked over to Jake and James to see them cuddling both shirtless and flat out. Barclay snorted out a laugh and shrugged his jeans, jacket and shirt off. He plugged his phone in and put it on his bedside table, noticing the packet of Rizzler he had lost a few weeks ago, Reece must of found it. He smiled at the sleeping boy and threw all their clothes into the hamper in the corner of the room. He felt guilty making it messy when Reece had gone through so much trouble.

He walked over to where Reece was asleep and crouched down, Reece was lay on his belly with the right side of his face showing. His blonde fringe was covering his face so Barclay brushed it away softly, laughing when Reece's nose started twitching. Barclay slowly rolled him over, trying his hardest not to hurt him. When Reece was finally on his back, Barclay picked him bridal style, Reece's head lying delicately on his shoulder.

He lowered Reece onto the bed, but only leaving the top part of his body onto it so he could hold his legs with one arm and to pull the quilt up with the other. He placed Reece's legs onto the bed and ran over to the door to close it and turn the light off.

In the dark, he was used to tripping over their shoes and clothes but since Reece tidied it, he didn't trip once and found his way back to his bed easily.

Barclay thought everyone was asleep so when someone spoke, Barclay jumped about 13 feet into the air. "Barcs." It was Reece, his voice deeper in his sleepy state.

"Yeah?"he whispered, climbing into the bed. Barclay lay on his side to face Reece.

"Imma need to speak to you tomorrow."Reece whispered back, he let out a long yawn and Barclay could just about see the way Reece's neck had stretched, long and pale.

Barclay licked his lips and smiled, rolling onto his back and pulling Reece half on top of him. Reece immediately tangled his legs with Barclays and threw an arm over his chest. Barclay kissed Reece's soft hair and wrapped an arm around his skinny back. His fingers tingling where they lay on Reece's lower back.

Reece kissed Barclays pec back, smiling softly when the muscle tensed slightly.

Barclay giggled softly,"night Reece."

"Night Barcs."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barclay woke up the next morning, his head banging slightly but a soft feeling in his chest where he could feel small puffs of breath every few seconds.

He looked down at the light weight that was on his chest and smiled. His Reece.

His blonde haired, green eyed band member, who was 3 years younger than him but lit up his life more than anybody else could.

Barclay was so far gone with Reece and he had only knew him a matter of months. It was always Reece he would go to when they had been in the bottom two straight away to comfort. 

All 7 boys had a special place in his heart; Tom was his best friend, James was his partner in crime, Jake was the one he could speak to and get advice off, Casey was his annoying little brother who he bantered with and had fun with, Chris made him feel better when he was down, Charlie was his baby brother who he protects and baby's even if it does annoy him.

But Reece, Reece was his escape. Reece was completely different to Barclay. Where Reece was sharp and had a massive temper, Barclay was soft and always ready to calm Reece down. Where Barclay was broad and tanned, Reece was skinny and pale. Where Barclay had always took some opportunities for granted, Reece had taught him not to, he had taught Barclay that even the smallest things were important. They smoothed each other out.

Barclay looked down at Reece again, he was so beautiful. His dyed blonde hair was flat against his forehead, his pale skin looked so delicate and smooth and Barclay just wanted to touch him as much as he could; so he did. He brought his free hand up (the other one was softly rubbing Reece's back) and cupped Reece's sharp chin, his thumb coming up to gently rub Reece's full bottom lip, Barclay wanted to do nothing more but feel Reece's lips on his. Feel the gentle pressure of Reece's lips against his own.

Reece began to stir and Barclay brought his hand up to run through Reece's soft hair.

Reece's eyes opened slowly and Barclay smiled, "Morning Reece."

Reece looked up into Barclays eyes, a grin forming on his face, "Morning Barcs." Reece's voice was croaky due miss use. He cleared it then yawned quietly, rolling off Barclays chest to face him.

Without thinking, Barclays hand immediately went to Reece's waist, his thumb stroking the smooth skin softly, "did you have a nice sleep, babe?" 

Reece looked up at him, a small smile playing on his tired face, "it was alright I guess. I did have to wake up to your stupid face though." Reece teased Barclay, his hand coming up to rest on the back of Barclays neck.

"You're a funny one you know?" Barclay informed Reece, digging his thick fingers into the meat on Reece's side. He wasn't expecting the breathy gasp that followed.

"I- oh sh- you know me."Reece eventually stuttered out, looking down at the quilt cover.

All of a sudden, Barclay was no longer next to Reece but he had flipped Reece onto his back and was hovering over him. His dark eyes staring intently into Reece's green ones. "What was that sound?" Barclay demanded, his eyes flicking to Reece's slightly open lips.

"Nothing?"Reece informed him softly, his arms wrapping around Barclays neck. He knew any one of their band mates could wake up at any moment and ask why they were in this position.

"Did it feel good?"Barclay asked, his hand coming to rest on Reece's waist whilst the other one held him up.

Reece flushed a deep red and Barclay looked down too see the pale chest that had gone slightly red and the look on his face turned slightly predatory.

"Y-yeah."Reece told him quietly, "do it again."

Barclay was shocked he hadn't expected Reece to be so forward about it but he complied anyway, his fingers pressing hard into the meat on Reece's flat stomach. Barclay watched as the place where he pressed went bright red and he bit his lip, sort of hoping it would bruise.

Reece let out a sharp groan, his arms wrapping tightly around Barclays neck and his hips canting up slightly. Barclay let out a breath at the sound, he never wanted to hear another sound ever, for as long as he lived.

Barclay was enjoying the sight before him, Reece's eyes were screwed shut tightly, the redness from his chest had spread up onto his neck and face. Reece was biting his luscious bottom lip, tightly with his vampire teeth.

Barclay watched as Reece's eyes open, the green slightly darker. Reece's tongue came out to lick at his lips and Barclay surged forward, deciding to take the chance and placed his lips onto Reece's.

Reece smiled into the kiss, their mouths moving effortlessly together. Barclay had never felt anything like it. His whole mouth was tingling and he gasped quietly when Reece opened his mouth so their kiss could deepen.

Reece kissed like he sang, smooth and with a fierce passion. Barclay moved his hand from Reece's waist and held Reece's jaw softly, angling it where he wanted it.

Barclay flicked his tongue against Reece's lip, enjoying the breathy moan that followed, Reece opened his mouth, his tongue touching tentatively against Barclays and Barclay groaned, bearing his weight onto Reece. 

Reece's arm unwound from Barclays neck and dragged his fingers down Barclays back, leaving what he thought would be little pink marks. Reece's hand drifted down Barclays back, resting just above his boxers. Reece's hand slipped underneath Barclays waist band, stroking the soft skin there and Barclay thrust his hips down by accident and Reece laughed a breathy laugh.

They pulled back from each other when they heard a fake gag and a "okay, leave it out." From Tom.

Barclay looked away from Reece's flushed face and around the room where all they boys were now fully awake, a couple of them looking away politely. Well Chris and Chet was. Connor had his earphones staring intently at his phone. Tom was staring at them and Casey looked like he was dying to laugh. Jake and James were looking at them, an amused look on their smug little faces.

Reece pulled his hand from Barclays boxers and brought it up to his face, his elbow covering his eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Reece muttered out, a blush on his sharp face. Barclay snorted out a laugh, moving his hand from Reece's jaw to his waist.

"It's about time, aye Reece?"James asked, raising an eyebrow from where he was currently fucking cuddling Jake.

Reece snorted, "seriously?"and nodded at the bed that Jake and James occupied.

James blushed whilst Jake laughed loudly, "you asked for that."

Barclay grinned and rolled off Reece, but wrapping an arm around him instead.

"I've wanted to do this since I first met you."Barclay whispered, his ears tinting red.

Reece smiled and looked into Barclays eyes, "and I haven't? I latched onto you straight away. I always did think you were the fittest."

Barclays eyes lit up, "what can I say, aye? I am fucking gorgeous."

Reece let out a loud laugh, "you're ridiculous Barclay, do you know that?"

"Yeah but I'm only ridiculous for you."Barclay shot back cheekily, his hand stroking Reece's back tenderly.

Reece's smile was wide and dreamy.

"Yeah, you most definitely are."


End file.
